


Babydoll

by vrtualwaifu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Anxiety, Arguing, Attempted Murder, Break Up, Choking, Clubbing, Comfort, Confessions, Depression, Drinking, Drug Dealing, Drugs, Drunk Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gang Violence, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Jealousy, Kissing, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, Making Love, Miscarriage, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Platonic Cuddling, Protectiveness, References to Depression, References to Drugs, Romance, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sexual Harassment, Sleep Deprivation, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Taboo, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrtualwaifu/pseuds/vrtualwaifu
Summary: After an eventful night, (y/n) meets Keishin Ukai in the not so friendliest ways that one could imagine; backed up against a wall by a complete stranger behind his store. Maybe it was fate that brought them together in the most unlikeliest circumstances, but the infamous blonde coach of Karasuno high can't deny the feelings he has begun to develop - especially when he sees her on a daily basis at school.
Relationships: Ukai Keishin/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Babydoll

**Author's Note:**

> Reader is aged up to 18 in this story, and Ukai is 26. This chapter deals with themes of sexual harassment - please do not read if easily triggered. Enjoy!

(y/n) knew it was a bad idea, walking home this late at night all the way from school - but the (h/c) haired girl didn't see it as a problem considering that she had walked the streets of Miyagi many times before. Her friend offered to have her stay over at her place but (y/n) wavered her off with a kind reassuring smile. 

“I’ll be fine, I promise. It’s not that far.” (y/n) said, hand clenching tightly around the strap of her back pack tossed across her shoulder. She wasn't gonna lie - it was pretty dark which made her anxiety shoot through the roof. Ever since (y/n) was little, she had always hated the dark. Shrugging her shoulders, her friend began to walk off home in the opposite direction but not before giving (y/n) a hug and wave goodbye. 

That left the young teen walking down a poorly lit street. Something about the lights of the street lamps flickering sent a running chill down (y/n)'s spine causing her to hold her text books closer to her chest. It was for an upcoming maths exam and she needed to get as much studying done as she could in order to pass the class. 

Finally coming up towards the all too familiar little market store that she and a couple of her friends would sometimes visit on the off chance after a hot day at school to grab some popsicles, a quiet sigh left her lips. It was well brightly lit for only 9 pm, and it covered most of the streets darkness. She was almost home but something didn't quite feel right. Upon hearing a snap of a tig behind her made (y/n) stop in her tracks - despite her inner voice telling her to book it and run all the way home. 

All was quiet except for the erratic thump of her heart beating against her chest, her legs glued to the concrete beneath her. And then, it felt as if time had stop when her back came colliding hard behind the brick wall of the store. She gasped, dropping her book onto the ground. A harsh cough ran up her throat as the air from her lungs had been knocked out of her. Big doe eyes looked up into her captures own eyes, his face masked with shadows. He was much taller than herself and the aroma of pure alcohol coming off of his breath made her want to gag. (y/n) blinked up at him for a moment, nothing but fear swimming within her eyes.

"Please let me go." She whimpered as she struggled against his tightening grip around her wrists. However, her pleading was not enough as it only turned the young man's frown into a wicked grin, a deep chuckle resonating from his chest that was slowly leaning more into her - making (y/n) press her body against the brick wall behind her even more in hopes that it would swallow her up and take her away from this nightmare. 

Feeling his nose brush against her cheek as he let his fingers curl under her chin, tilting her face close to his own made (y/n)'s skin crawl in disgust. Her bottom lip wobbled trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to escape from her glossy eyes. "Please.." She whispered, but the man paid no attention to her begging, smirking at her shaken state. (y/n) let the tears go and closed her eyes, it was obvious what this creep's intentions were and looking at how strong she was - there was no use in her fighting back. 

"Good girl." The man licked his lips before leaning in and softly pulling on her bottom lip with his teeth. However, with his close proximity and the fumes of grog spewing off of his disgustingly hot breath, instantly made (y/n) snap her head to the side - only for him to accidentally bite her lip and make it bleed. She hissed at the sudden pain. Groaning as he pulled away, the man scoffed at the blood dribbling down her chin. 

"You stupid bitch! Look at what you did!" He growled, before bringing his hand up into the air and slapping (y/n) across the face, the sound of the smack ricocheting off of the walls behind them. A small yelp left her bloodied lips as (y/n)'s eyes burned from the flood of hot tears that poured from her eyes. 

"Please.." She whispered. "..Let me go"

~~~

Serving the last customer for the night, Keishin began to close up shop. Letting out a loud sigh, he quickly flipped the sign over to 'close' and grabbed the broom behind the desk. It was already hitting close to 9pm and the young blonde could already feel the strain of tomorrows work weighing on his back. At this rate, Keishin would be spending his Monday night drinking with his old high school friends until 2 in the morning and then sleeping in til noon to start up his night shift, but ever since he decided to take on coaching a bunch of rowdy hormonal teenagers at Karasuno High - it was bye-bye to late nights and hello to adulthood. 

Tying up the last of the garbage bags ready to be tossed into the dumpster around back, the bell dinged as the door slid open. The streets were pitch black and the only sign of life was the harsh glow radiating off of the store, blinding the road with its brightness. 

Tossing the bags into the large bin, Keishin sighed. "Thank god for that." he murmured to himself as he clapped his hands together to get rid of the unwanted dust. As he made to turn back to the door, his amber eyes caught sight of something odd on the ground - yet, as he looked closer he came to notice that the object was none other than a book. 

"Huh?" Keishin furrowed his eyebrows at the weird sight and bent down to pick it up, his eyes examining the text on the cover. "Maths? what the-"

"Please...Let me go..."

Turning his head at the faint whisper, the blonde discarded the book to the side and quietly crept around the side of the shop - and what he saw nearly made him sick to his stomach; A young girl backed up against the wall with her skirt hiked up to her waist and buttoned shirt ripped open, exposing her chest, all while a much taller figure sucked on her neck and roughly kneaded her breast. Her eyes were closed, the light of the moon shining down on her face and highlighting the tears pouring down her reddened face. 

Something snapped inside of Keishin, and without thinking he rushed up towards the guy and yanked him by the collar - slamming him onto the rocky ground. Not giving the creep any time to react, the blonde swung his leg back and kicked him in the face, causing a couple a teeth to get knocked out in the process. 

"You piece of shit! I'll kill you!" Keishin barked, nothing but rage boiling all over his body. 

Collapsing to the ground beneath her, (y/n)'s legs suddenly gave out as the heavy weight that was pushing on her before had now been lifted. Her glassy eyes watched as the man before her hunched over her attacker and relentlessly punched him in the face. The sounds of Keishin's bloodied fists coming into contact with the man's skin echoed down the dark alleyway, along with the blonde's harsh breathing and groans as he laid into the guy's completely broken and battered face. 

The painful stinging heating up within his knuckles turned numb the more Keishin hit. He wanted this creep dead for touching up such an innocent girl. 

But hearing a strangled cry emitting from behind him, he stopped - and what he saw broke his heart. The girl that he had just saved minutes ago was now curled up into a ball, her arms tightly wrapped around her trembling body and eyes closed as she cried out for help. Keishin didn't know why, but seeing her so beautifully broken had slowly calmed him down. The sound of clogged coughing broke him away from the young girl to look down at the putrid sight beneath him. 

Scoffing, Keishin quickly got up on his feet and back away from the guy who stayed motionless on the ground choking on his own blood. Thinking that it was safe to take his eyes off of him, Keishin let out a long breath before turning around to the shaken girl behind him. Kneeling in front of her, her reddened eyes sadly stared into his amber ones with so much sorrow and pain.

"Are you alright?" he asked, noticing the rusted blood stained on her chin and bottom lip. Quickly reaching a hand into the pockets of his ripped sweats, Keishin instantly pulled out a clean cotton handkerchief. Graciously taking the folded material out of his hand, Keishin couldn't help but let a sad smile etch on his face as he watched her hiss while she softly dabbed at the fresh cut. 

He had to get this poor girl inside and out of the cold, but not without making sure the idiot behind him didn't end up walking away and getting out of this scot-free. Seeing she had finally got the bleeding to stop, he looked at her. 

"Um...You'll be a lot safer inside the shop. Do you think you can get up?" 

There was a long pause, and then she nodded. Pulling back, Keishin helped the poor girl get up on her feet and escorted her inside the shop where he found his mother waiting for him. "Keishin, What's going on?" the old woman frantically asked with wide eyes as she watched her son come inside, his eyes never leaving the poor girl beside him who was clearly in a state of shock. Feeling her motherly instincts kick in, Ms. Sakanoshita quickly huddled over to the girl and gently placed a hand behind her back. 

"Ma, can you take her upstairs please? I need to get the police here." Keishin urged as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialled 110. With a couple of rings, they had finally picked up and Keishin walked back outside. 

Watching as the man who had just saved her life walk away, (y/n) couldn't help but feel a sense of fatigue wash over her body as her eye lids slowly begun to droop. Turning to the small woman beside her, she felt safe in her arms as she guided (y/n) up the stairs behind the counter with a sad smile on her sweet face. 

"Come on dear, let's get you cleaned up."


End file.
